Death Strait
by Rahuratna
Summary: AU. The discovery of a strange metal prompts a party of the Recon Corps to venture further afield in search of the source. Separated from the main group by the sudden appearance of an abnormal titan, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie take refuge and find themselves on a strange island that may hold answers as to whether mankind within the walls is as isolated as they first imagined . .
1. In the name of science

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any SnK characters portrayed in this fic.

**A/N: **This is a fantastic and compelling anime/manga, so thought that I'd try my hand at it. *fireworks and splendour* This is an AU, deviating from canon after the last episode of the anime. I am, however, aware of incidents in the manga thus far, so will be taking precautions to not give anything away. Spoilers for this fic include: everything up to episode 25 of the anime, including the identity of the female titan. Now that you have been suitably warned, on with the show!

* * *

**DEATH STRAIT**

**Chapter 1: In the Name of Science**

It started with Eren. _Everything did_, thought Jean Kirschtein, although with slightly less rancour than usual. Even he was intrigued by the glint in Hange's palm as she writhed in excitement. Armin was close on her heels as she made a mad dash across the cobblestones for her quarters, which seemed to double as a research centre. Strolling across the courtyard, he approached the source of the commotion.

"What was that all about?"

Eren turned, shrugging. "Something I found on the ride out today. Some kind of metal."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"It's rare, according to Major Hange."

"Tsk. Lots of good that's going to do us."

Eren scowled. "I didn't find the damn thing on purpose."

They were interrupted by the arrival of the corporal, both stiffening as the hooded gaze drifted over them. "Jaeger, inside. Now. Kirschtein, brush those horses down."

Sighing, Jean led the panting, foaming animals away, not missing the soft "Good luck with the family" Eren shot over his shoulder.

* * *

Armin re-appeared at dinner, looking quite downcast.

"Armin, what's up with that look?" Connie's mouth was full of mashed potato, earning a slightly disgusted look from the others at their table.

"Oh. Major Hange locked me out. Said she had tests to perform."

Eren laughed. "That interesting?"

Armin placed a slim volume on the table, pushing his dinner plate aside. "This is a list of all known metallic elements, including their properties. The metal you found is distinctly different from any that we know."

"Wow," Sasha breathed. "How much of it did you find Eren?"

"Can it be used to strengthen blades?" came Reiner's voice from the other end of the table.

Mikasa paused in her quiet chewing. "Are you going to add it to the list in that book?"

Eren ran a hand through his hair, returning to his meal. "I only found a little shard of it. Don't know if it will be enough for Hange's tests."

"It will, actually." Armin smiled. "She hasn't dissected and analyzed it thoroughly enough to tell us what it can be used for. But I'm pretty sure we'll be adding to this book soon."

Jean picked up the chemistry volume, flipping through. "You said 'we'. You're her assistant researcher now?"

"Uh, no, just interested I guess. It's quite the find. And who knows how useful it could be?"

The rest of dinner passed with increasingly imaginative speculation on Eren's find, from the possibility of it originating from a fallen star (Armin) to the likelihood of it making a sturdy oven rack (Sasha). It was decidedly pleasant, for a change, to have an entirely positive outcome from a mission outside the walls.

After the loss of such a great number of their comrades just last month, the atmosphere at the Recon Corps headquarters had draped a pall over everyone's spirit. Levi had closeted himself away for a day, all the time he would allow himself to mourn before he resumed his duties as their current leader. He emerged with a slight limp and deeper shadowing under his narrow eyes, the only indication of his pain at losing his closest and most trusted soldiers. When Hange poured his tea, or handed him an extra scone at the table, he simply let her. The new recruits had a harder time hiding their emotions. Ranging from the rage of betrayal to deep melancholy at the unbelievable truth, they had drawn consolation from each other's familiar presence. When thoughts drew close to how long this comfort would remain, to how many new spaces would open up in a few years, months, days maybe, they took matters into their own hands. Armin with resumed determination in pursuing the truths of the outside world. Eren with gall and strong words. Mikasa with her silent, powerful presence. Jean with his unerring ability to poke through the chinks in everyone's armour, bolstering confidence and trust through brash words and poorly-concealed kindness.

This mission had been the first outside the walls since then, aside from the regular perimeter patrols. Everyone had been surprised that Eren had been included, increasing fear over him attracting yet more deviants in titan skin. Levi had obviously seen differently, although he gave no indication of his motivations. Those had been entirely evident after the mission was over, along with the risk he had taken. There had been one injury and zero casualties, stemming from the scouting party itself being small enough to escape much notice from the titans. The confidence this inspired when their horses had clattered into the courtyard later that day was quite clear. He had successfully restored the Corps faith in Eren, himself and their own abilities. Regarding the mission itself, they had made good ground that morning, with only one hiccup. An incident that had resulted in Eren's discovery.

* * *

It had started, according to Eren, with Hermann, a recruit from the previous year. A few years older than Eren, the young man seemed determined to resort to conversation as a means of steeling his nerves. Granted, he handled his mount with confidence and experience and kept a sharp eye out, but being paired with him on the left flank was not, by any means, a peaceful experience. He also seemed determined to make as many allusions to Eren's current situation as possible, while trying valiantly to not seem too inquisitive. That 'situation' in itself, was something Eren would have liked to avoid discussing with anyone at all. Especially his feelings on Annie's betrayal and the difficulty he found in transforming.

After Annie's capture and seeming self-imposed imprisonment within the impenetrable crystal, there had been much discussion back and forth amongst the higher-ups in political circles about the next step in Eren's trial period with the Recon Corps. Commander Erwin had been absent for some time, answering to his superiors, apparently explaining his actions while wearing his trademark ice-calm demeanour and wielding sequential logic like a blade. Levi gave nothing when asked, providing orders that restored the legion's equilibrium in his own roundabout manner of retaining morale. Hange was more tolerant of questions, often giving an encouraging word or snippet of information. From his own private de-briefing with Levi, Eren had learnt that, as a consequence of his defeat of Annie, his trial period had been given the go-ahead to continue until further notice. He was still relegated to the basement quarters and constant vigilance from the Corporal. The Military Police had even sued for damages to the city and civilian casualties after his rampage, but these were attributed to Annie's actions and their suit was delayed accordingly.

The ride had been going smoothly. He answered Hermann's questions as best he could, without sounding too abrupt. Levi had called a halt when then fore-riders came galloping back from the trees ahead.

"Corporal! One six-metre class and one nine-metre class at 12 o' clock."

Levi nodded, turning in his saddle. "We'll ride for the pasture on the other side. We can go around them and still be within reach of the trees."

"Yes sir!"

At a soft canter, they swerved away from the location of the titans, the outriders resuming their station just within the confines of the forest, ready to warn the others of approaching danger. Before long, they broke from the line of trees, waving down the main group.

"Corporal Levi," Eren called urgently.

"Yes, I see them. Everyone, make for the trees. Re-group on my signal."

They broke into a gallop, the slow, heavy footfalls of the titans they had hoped to avoid distantly reaching their ears. The group was spread out in arrowhead formation, Eren occupying a position just behind Hermann. Just a few yards away from the forest, Hermann's horse stumbled and lurched forward abruptly. He was flung from the saddle, arms up defensively as he hit the ground and rolled a few paces, his mount brought to its knees. Eren, who had bypassed his position, swiftly brought his own horse around, backtracking to where the young soldier was scrambling unsteadily to his feet, blood plastering the left side of his face.

"Hermann!"

"Get away, Eren!"

The first riders of the group had already reached the trees, the hiss and zip-crack of launched grappling hooks and wires echoing back to them. The titans' footfalls were louder now, the faint tremors in the earth signaling their ever closing presence. Hermann's horse seemed to be uninjured as it righted itself. Grabbing the reins, Eren led it over, sliding swiftly from the saddle and running over to him.

"Get on, quick!"

"You idiot . . ." Hermann's voice was faint and he almost slipped over the other side of the horse when Eren helped him into the saddle. Swearing, Eren glanced frantically in the direction of the forest where shouts had broken out and the giant footfalls had grown significantly louder. A titan broke from the foliage, mouth lopsided and wider than normal, relatively small and gangly arms hanging at its sides, heading straight for their position. From where he stood, he could see that it was a six-metre class, most probably the same the scouts had warned them of earlier. Moments later, Levi and Diederik, another senior officer, emerged on either side, flanking the towering creature.

Eren looked up at Hermann who was gazing, transfixed, at the approaching giant. "Stay here."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Small blue eyes, one already closing under congealing blood, met brilliant green. "I - What are you - "

"Just stay here."

Without waiting for any further response, Eren climbed back into his saddle, directing himself towards the titan. "Go!"

He flicked the reins, breaking into a full gallop. Levi had seen the move and narrowed his eyes. After a few moments, seeing Eren's fixed, blazing gaze, he nodded, giving him a reluctant go-ahead. The titan's eyes were now on the young, dark haired soldier making a beeline for it, its pace picking up. Just as he got within range of the titan's reach Eren tugged hard on the reins, swerving around and making a mad dash for the forest. Diederik shouted something to Levi, probably calling the kill, and moments later he was airborne, swords out, slashing out the titan's nape. Landing solidly on the collapsed titan's steaming shoulder, the older man stumbled off, sheathing his swords. Levi brought his horse up, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Well done."

"Thank you, Corporal."

Eren had already switched directions and was heading back to Hermann.

"Brat! Where do you think you're going?"

"Sir . . . Hermann is injured."

Squinting ahead, Levi made out the figure of the red-haired man who had dismounted once he had witnessed the titan being brought down. He was now leaning heavily against the side of the horse. Turning slightly, the corporal glanced at Eren.

"Do you have your field pack?"

"Yes, sir."

Hermann looked completely disoriented when they reached him, eyes drifting closed. Levi dismounted and kicked at his ankle none too gently, earning a groan of pain. "Oi. Don't fall asleep."

Eren winced. "Uh, Corporal . . . "

"Quiet. Give me your medi-kit."

"Here, sir."

Diederik kept a sharp lookout while they quickly bandaged the injured soldier. While kneeling beside Hermann, Eren's gaze shifted slightly, his attention caught by a bright gleam in the grass nearby. Curious, he shuffled over, fingers scrabbling surreptitiously along the compacted soil until they made contact with something hard and smooth. Carefully, he pulled, jerking against resistance, then placed one hand on his forearm and tugged it free.

"What are you doing?" Levi had completed his ministrations to Hermann and was peering over his shoulder. The boy held up the gleaming, blue-black shard in his hand, tilting it slightly to catch the sun.

"Something I found in the grass."

"Are you a magpie? Chuck it and get up there behind him."

Climbing up behind Hermann and gripping the reins on either side of his waist to hold him steady, Eren slipped the shard into his pocket instead.

* * *

It was only three days later that more was heard on the metal shard. Most, with the exception of Armin, had forgotten about it completely. The alert came in the form of a near-hyperventilating Hange sprinting down the corridor to Levi's office and crashing through the door in a distinctly unceremonious fashion.

"Levi! You won't believe what it can do!"

"Get out."

"No, no, no, you don't understand the implications of this!"

The man behind the desk sighed and placed his pen down in a manner that would have made most of his subordinates move a few paces back.

"_What_."

"The metal that Eren, that blessed boy, found on the ride!"

She received a blank stare which she interpreted (incorrectly) as a signal to elaborate. "It's incredibly hard and can withstand unprecedented levels of tensile stress. I can only make guesses at grain patterns with the limited equipment I have here, BUT, here's the amazing thing! I tested it on Annie's crystal!"

There was a subtle straightening of Levi's posture. "And?"

"I saw cracks! Tiny, tiny, spider web cracks, but cracks all the same! They showed up under my magnifying glass."

"I see." He stood. "I need to see this. And, presuming it can dent the crystal, how do we go about dragging her out of there?"

"I've already devised a system! It's very risky, but we will need more of the metal to drill through in the right way."

Levi shook his head as he followed her out of the room. "More? You'll just have to use what you have. I'm not taking another expedition outside the walls on a wild goose chase after some shitty mineral."

"Levi! The importance of this cannot be stressed enough! Without this we're simply playing a waiting game. And the other side seems to be taking its sweet time in making a move . . . let's make a huge leap forward with this!"

"No. I'm sure your twisted mind will come up with some other scheme to get her out."

"Oho. Then I'll just have to consult the Commander on this one. Even though he's so terribly busy and left things around here to you. All the important decisions and good stuff like that."

"Oh please. How old do I look?"

" . . . "

"If you answer that, I will cut you."

* * *

As it turned out, Commander Erwin had made the unpredictable decision once again. Gripping the missive in his hand with a force that almost crumpled the neatly folded paper, Levi swept his gaze across the gathered recruits and old hands. Hange, at his side, was beaming so hard, he could almost feel the warmth radiating off her. _For the first _and only _time in the name of science . . ._

"Right, you lot. Jaeger discovered something on the last scouting expedition south-east of Wall Rose. This discovery is of utmost importance to our cause right now. The objective is to search for more of the metal and transport it back to headquarters for further experiments." There was a round of muttering and shuffling feet. More than a few agitated glances were thrown Hange's way. "Given the nature of this expedition, I will accept volunteers."

"Are we going to be told what this metal is to be used for?"

It was Jean, arms crossed and legs apart in the front row, looking as confrontational as ever.

"No, Kirschtein. That information is classified as of this time. However, I am cleared to say that this discovery may be key to gaining information on the attack within Wall Sina a month ago."

The confusion was evident on many faces, however, it was a matter of minutes before the first volunteers raised their hands. To say that Levi was not surprised as to their identity would be a gross understatement.

* * *

**A/N: **Constructive criticism welcome, and please don't hesitate to point out errors! Thanks for reading :) Drop a review too!

**N. B. **I have changed Franz's name to Hermann, seeing as there is already a character of this name who died earlier in the story, as a reviewer pointed out. This is an entirely different character, who will probably not be making a re-appearance. So, to avoid confusion, Franz is now . . . Hermann!


	2. Insubordination

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any SnK characters portrayed in this fic.

**A/N: **This is a fantastic and compelling anime/manga, so thought that I'd try my hand at it. *fireworks and splendour* This is an AU, deviating from canon after the last episode of the anime. I am, however, aware of incidents in the manga thus far, so will be taking precautions to not give anything away. Spoilers for this fic include: everything up to episode 25 of the anime, including the identity of the female titan. Now that you have been suitably warned, on with the show!

* * *

**DEATH STRAIT**

**Chapter 2: Insubordination**

Eren's hand went up first, followed closely (almost immediately) by Armin's and Mikasa's. Jean was next, unaware of the raised arms around him, jaw firm, eyes dark and distant. Sasha and Connie looked at each other, eyes connecting, and in unnaturally sombre unison, they volunteered too. Amongst a smattering of other older members and veterans of the Corps, including Diederik Somergard, Sorkvild Kanesten and Lisa Dyer, Levi spied the remainder of the new recruits with arms firmly in the air.

_Tsk. What is wrong with the new generation?_

"Well. This response is certainly overwhelming."

"Great, you guys!" came the enthusiastic call from Hange. "What do you think, Levi?"

Ignoring her, he frowned. "This is more than we need. I'm not taking a party larger than twenty."

Choosing wisely not to argue, Hange nodded, skipping down from the slightly raised dais at the front of the hall and proceeding amongst the volunteers, prodding here and there to show who was selected. When Krista was not chosen, Ymir immediately withdrew. Reiner and Bertholdt were both chosen, along with the rest of the former 104th squad trainees. Eren and Mikasa got a pat on the head each, Armin a pinched cheek raising an embarrassed smile, Jean a tickle which caused him to drop his arm hurriedly and glare and Sasha and Connie tweaked noses.

"Right, Levi, that's all of them!"

"All right. Everyone selected, gather in the meeting room. We have routes, formation and strategy to discuss."

* * *

Armin considered himself a disciplined soldier under most circumstances. He had paid full attention during their briefing, eyes rapidly switching from the strategic diagram to his own notebook where he made careful record of all that was covered. Nobody besides Mikasa noticed the way his knee bobbed up and down in nervous energy beneath the table. She reached out, placing two fingers on his knee-cap and pressed down gently. He stiffened, glancing at her with a sheepish grin. She shot him a small smile in return.

Levi and Hange stood to the side, looking on as Diederik explained the formation. Their positions were marked on a thick, slightly yellowed parchment roll-out, pinned to the board at the front with tacks. After a detailed explanation of the staggered formation and positions of the out-riders, Eren was called up to give them all a run-down on the terrain. He pointed out the approximate location of the metal on a map and marked it with a red 'X' using a piece of chalk handed over by Hange. It was the bespectacled scientist who wrapped up the meeting, eyes gleaming with anticipation and excitement as she explained the properties of the metal.

"To sum up, finding a possible source of the metal and collection of it is our primary objective. However, another point which I simply cannot stress enough, is the _knowledge_ that comes with such a discovery. Even though the true purpose of finding this metal is classified information and cannot be disclosed at this point, whatever understanding we gain on this mission _must_ be reported. Should you come across something that strikes you as unusual, an anomaly, or basically anything worth noting at all, even if you feel it completely unrelated to the mission, don't hesitate to report it to me!"

Connie's hand was up.

"Yes, Springer!"

"May we see the sample, Major? This description is all good, but I for one need to see exactly what it looks like. You know. Just in case."

There were some murmurs of agreement. Hange smiled. "I was going to show it as my grand finale, but you had to go and spoil it, hahaha!"

From somewhere behind Armin, Jean groaned softly. With a flourish, the major produced a small casing from a pocket of her jacket, flipped the lid and gently deposited the gleaming shard within onto her palm.

"Gather round, everyone and get a good look." Row by row, the soldiers shuffled from their seats and came forward, some giving the metal fragment a cursory inspection, the more curious bending over and examining it from all angles. When they were done, Hange clapped her hands.

"Good! Now that we're all informed, I declare this meeting adjourned!"

* * *

"Classified? Probably because it has something to do with Hange's titan research."

"Well yes, but organising an expedition just to get it? We've never done missions based on her experiments before . . ."

"It must be something big. Something that's going to give us an edge."

The small group of former trainees made their way back outdoors, deep in discussion. Eren was silent, but stopped when Sasha questioned him. "Eren, what's your take on all this?"

"It doesn't matter what we think," he said forcefully, "We just follow orders. If Major Hange says that this may help us uncover information on what happened in the city a month ago, then that's good enough for me."

"Aren't you curious, though?" Jean argued. "You're the one who found it after all. Any ideas on what makes this special, apart from the properties she tested?"

Eren frowned, shrugging, "Sure I am. And no, nothing at the time stood out to me. It's just that I don't think speculation will get us anywhere. We need to act, and fast."

Armin, strutting alongside, hummed thoughtfully. "You're right. We do need to act. But I must confess, it's an interesting concept. The priorities for Recon missions are very set. Set out routes, build outposts, gain ground from the titans wherever possible. This is a divergence from the norm. The land within the walls is rich in mineral resources. There's never been a request or need for a mission of this kind."

"So we're pioneers in a sense," Mikasa remarked. "The first to ride out with such an objective."

Sasha brightened considerably. "Hey, that's right. This one's going to go down in history and we'll be a part of it!"

A small cheer went up amongst them, even Eren grinning reluctantly as they split up to get to their respective duties. It was a mission of uncertain outcome, more so than usual, with great risks and high probability of losing dear comrades. There was something they had learnt, over the last year however, something essential to operating within the ranks. It was the ability to live for just tomorrow, to meet the eyes of a fellow soldier without the fear of never being able to again. To be aware that the next mission might be the last, but that the cause was a worthy one. And to meet the opening of the gates with terror buried so deep in your heart that you might just consider yourself brave, even for a moment.

* * *

Two days later, they found themselves lined up just within the gate, waiting for the clear call. Hange had wanted to run more tests before they left, leaving her research in the capable hands of her deputy. All around them, curious faces of the townsfolk gathered, confusion stemming from the small size of the party. Expeditions were generally large-scale operations. Seeing only a single supply cart, twenty soldiers and spare horses raised many eyebrows. The Corps looked as if they were running a routine perimeter patrol, except this time, outside the gates. A few questions were shouted their way, but when no responses were received and no stares returned, the crowd seemed content to simply wait and watch.

Eren found himself directly behind Levi, as ordered, with Diederik to his right and Mikasa on his left. He was pretty certain that this was not the position she had been originally marked, but didn't have the patience to argue with her. If he had to admit it (if only to himself) he wouldn't have won, anyway. Shooting her a glance, he met her impassive gaze and scowled. Behind them, Armin, Jean and Reiner kept steadfast positions, faces determined and focused. Jean had been a bit disgruntled at Reiner's reference to them as the 're-united knights of the plain'. Armin only smiled quietly, hiding the fact that he secretly liked it. The blonde boy perked up when the call to raise the gate came, his horse stamping slightly as some of his nervous eagerness was communicated. With a great rattling, clanking and grinding, the reinforced brick-laid gate dragged metal teeth from the ground, the marble etched profile on the surface staring blindly away from the soldiers gathered beneath.

"Forward!"

The command was given by Levi, strident over the sound of the gate. Pacing forward in practiced formation, the Recon unit passed through the open space, breaking into a steady gallop. All around them, the decrepit remains of the old town served as grim reminders of the mission a month before, fresh and raw in all of their memories. Eren kept his gaze forward, aware that this was the best way to avoid distraction and Mikasa followed suit. Towards the rear, Sasha rode with a stiff back, lower lip caught between her teeth, perspiration beading her brow and upper lip. Her fixed gaze shifted slightly, meeting that of the soldier beside her, a slim woman with a lined face and a distinctive premature silver streak passing through her dull brown hair. Recalling her as Lisa Dyer, Sasha almost turned nervously away when the older woman gave her a quick nod and patted the sword at her side. The girl turned her eyes back to the rippling white on green of the cloaks ahead of her, feeling slightly ashamed, but reassured all the same that someone was watching her back just as vigilantly.

* * *

Outside the old town on open ground, the first four titans they had encountered were evaded by flares and rapid maneuvering enabled by the small size of the group. By mid-afternoon, slowing down to a steady canter, they were within sight of the forest Eren and the others had encountered on their first run in this sector. Levi signaled the direction of the column and they readied themselves, checking equipment and drawing swords. The plan of action was to pass directly into the forest and cut through at a ninety degree angle once they were parallel to where Eren had found the metal. The horses also needed to be rested. They would use the trees as cover for the night after reaching and confirming the metal's source.

Armin drew his blades along with Reiner and Jean. Exchanging glances amongst each other, they entered the trees. It was slightly comforting to know that they had achieved a level of teamwork, considering their grouping in the forward right wing. The trees enclosed them on all sides in shadow, dampness and chill. Bird calls and the whirr of insects that grazed their ears was all that they heard for the moment. The canopy above was vast, an intermingling of green, russet and ripe yellow, tinted to gentle ambience by the afternoon sun. Beneath the horses' hooves, dead leaves crackled and rasped, causing them to slow their pace even further so that any danger could still be heard over the sound of their passage. Levi was now riding beside Hange, Diederik out of sight with the two scouts on the edge of the forest, ready to give the signal to switch directions. The sudden crack of a flare gun sounded through the trees, causing everyone to crane their necks backward as they strained to look through the branches overhead.

"Abnormal!"

The shout came from Connie at the middle of the column, pointing out the streak of black showing through a space in the foliage.

"Everyone, up!" Levi's cables were already hissing from their coils at his waist, his short, compact form soaring out of the saddle ahead of them, closely followed by Hange. Armin shot his cables at a trunk a few paces ahead, the jerk tearing him away from the saddle and into motion. He turned quickly, ears picking up on the tell-tale distant thrumming of the earth under a titan's rapid approach. "At one o' clock!"

"Get up higher!" came a yell from behind him.

Recognizing Reiner's voice, Armin complied, shooting his grappling hooks further up, almost out of sight of his current position. Beside him, Reiner's weight and momentum carried him slightly ahead as he called across the intervening space. "It's a ten-metre class! Watch for the hands!"

Jean had closed in on their left, hair whipping around his face as he shot past them. "Spin that tree! We're heading left!" In one of his distinctive techniques, he speared a branch above them, swinging upwards and changing direction in mid-air with a burst of gas, the speed of the centrifugal force sending him arrowing out after the others. Following his lead, the other two aimed for the same target, choosing the less speedy and risky option of swinging around the entire trunk and releasing when they were oriented in the right direction. The sounds behind them grew louder, and Armin sent a nervous glance over his shoulder. This titan was fast, not as much as Annie in titan form had been, certainly, but enough to cause some trepidation.

"Eyes ahead, Armin," came Reiner's voice once again. He nodded sharply, maneuvering more carefully now that they had caught up with the rest of the party. As they re-grouped along the upper branches, Levi called a halt with an upraised hand. Locating Jean alone on a branch ahead, Armin sped up and dropped down beside him, closely followed by Reiner. They were now poised over a small clearing, grouped at different levels within the trees. Across from them, Armin could see Sasha, Bertholdt and Dyer, a little lower than their own position, close to the expected entry point of the titan. Hands clenched around the handles of his blades, he watched. The escalation in sound grew with every passing second, vibrations running up to where he could feel them beneath his feet. When a signal was given, the three soldiers across the clearing swung out of sight to the left, cables trailing in thin, gleaming lines before suddenly retracting.

In a burst of leaves, steaming breath and loose soil, it was amongst them. Despite having been forewarned of the size, Armin took a step back. With a loud, animal groan a massive hand was reaching out, swiping for the largest gathering of their men. There was a hiss and a roar of protest as the wrist was sliced through in deadly precision, Mikasa already soaring above, searching for an opening. Beside them, there was a rustle as Sasha and Bertholdt burst through, the hot blast of expelled gas catching Armin's face as they swooped in. Bertholdt was flying right towards the base of the neck when the titan turned, snatching outwards, forcing him to retreat. Sasha, aiming low, let out a short, sharp scream as the ankle she had been aiming for suddenly turned, the large foot rising and catching her cable. Releasing just in time, the tautly stretched wire snapped back to her, but she was now swinging by a single cable, unable to control her movements.

"Sasha!" The shout belonged to Eren, who seemed on the verge of throwing himself into the midst of the battle when Hange swooped down, dodging the titan's flailing fist, her swords etching deep furrows into the soft flesh at the base of the neck. Steam billowed out of the cleaved wound and the titan began a slow, thunderous descent to the forest floor. Closer to the ground, Sasha found herself tugged sharply away from the falling giant by her remaining wire, giving her time to fire the other cable into a tree a safe distance away. Crouching low, she offered Dyer a nervous grin, receiving a small nod in reply.

"Re-group!"

Armin turned, that single motion allowing him to see it from the corner of his eye.

"LOOK OUT!"

His scream was what, in most probability, saved Mikasa. There had been another, crawling in an odd, crab-like fashion along the forest floor. Its approach, unlike the other, had been much quieter. Jaws wide open, it launched itself upwards. Mikasa maneuvered out of the way just in time, a grunt of surprise escaping her lips. She slammed into the hard trunk to her left, spinning away. She made no sound, but Armin could see her gritting her teeth in pain. He had already launched himself forward, Jean and Reiner close on his heels. "Mikasa!"

Levi was rocketing across the clearing, ignoring Hange's shout to watch his leg. The titan was by no means idle, its attention now caught by Connie's group, closer to the ground. The sudden turn caused Levi to slow down abruptly, pushing off a branch and re-directing himself. It was clear that the injury was greatly hampering him, cutting down the speed with which he able to whip through the air in spinning, razor swiftness. The titan reached out, managing to snatch Connie out of the air in a crushing grip.

"NO!"

Sasha, ignoring the shouts of Dyer and Levi, was speeding through the air towards them, swiping wildly at the hand which held Connie. Her blades scored a steaming line across the titan's wrist before she was knocked away carelessly, frantically firing her grappling hooks outwards again. Horror struck, Armin turned to watch, body momentarily frozen.

"Reiner, stay with Mikasa! Armin, let's go!" Jean swooped back towards the titan, whacking the boy's shoulder to shake him out of his stupor. "We need to get Connie out of there without hurting him!"

Realizing with a start why Jean had chosen him instead of Reiner, Armin shook himself mentally and sped after him. "Roger that!"

The titan, in another bout of evasiveness, had launched itself into the forest cover, roaring from the deep, steaming gash that had been scored across its upper shoulders by Levi's blades. Connie hung limp in its grasp, head lolling and jerking as it performed a rapid crawl away on bunched fists.

"FALL BACK!"

Levi's order passed Sasha's ears unheeded as she flew right after the fleeing titan into the darkening twilight of the forest.

"Sasha, no!" Seeing that Jean was about to obey Levi's order, Armin was the one who grabbed his arm and tugged firmly, watching as the spark of fear turned to renewed ferocity and understanding in the other boys eyes. "Jean! I have a plan!"

That was all he needed to say, evidently, as Jean, with the trust born of having his life saved by Armin once before, ignored the growing number of shouts behind them and followed his lead. Neither of them intended to lose a comrade again.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope there is enjoyment of the story so far! I'm sure there are some questions as to their inability to stop the titan. I envision a small clearing and a lot of soldiers. The most reasonable strategy would be for a few soldiers at a time to launch co-ordinated attacks, in order to avoid tangling of cables and fatalities within such a confined space. Yes, Levi could take ten abnormal titans any day, but his injury seems quite serious and he is only human, hence the titan managing to evade him. The squad selection hopefully, gave a hint of that (i.e. balancing off the young blood with quite a few veterans to compensate for the fact that he will not be at his optimum).


	3. United Front

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any SnK characters portrayed in this fic.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews thus far! This is a fantastic and compelling anime/manga, so thought that I'd try my hand at it. *fireworks and splendour* This is an AU, deviating from canon after the last episode of the anime. I am, however, aware of incidents in the manga thus far, so will be taking precautions to not give anything away. Spoilers for this fic include: everything up to episode 25 of the anime, including the identity of the female titan. Now that you have been suitably warned, on with the show!

* * *

**DEATH STRAIT**

**Chapter 3: United Front**

The speed at which they were traveling tugged at his wires fiercely, buffeting his cheeks and launching him high with every short, sharp burst of gas. Ahead of him, Jean had caught up with Sasha, the girl's lithe form moving in uncharacteristically rapid, ungraceful jerks, her mind bent on Connie's limp form in the titan's grasp. Surprisingly, it had shown little interest in them thus far, seeming intent on moving as far from the main group as possible.

"Jean!"

Whipping around, Jean faced him, expression grim and determined. Armin's eyes widened when he saw that one of the taller boy's hands was wrapped around Sasha's calf, earning a scream as he tugged her abruptly away from her intended direction.

"What are you _doing_? LET ME GO!"

He turned on her snarling. "Shut up, idiot! We're going to work together!"

Armin, drawing abreast of them, nodded in acknowledgement. "Hold it together, Sasha. We need to extract Connie, but the way it's holding him, he might be crushed once it releases him."

He didn't voice the opinion that Connie might have been subjected to such a fate already within the titan's fist. He didn't need to, judging from the others' expressions. Sasha looked conflicted, but nodded shakily, the corners of her eyes and her cheeks damp.

"What do we do, Armin?"

"Keep moving for a start!" Jean pushed off the trunk he was balanced on, spurring them into motion. "Armin, your call."

"Right! We need to get it off the ground and upright. I'm going to act as the bait from above. Jean, once it's standing and distracted, slice the tendons in the wrist so it releases Connie. You're the strongest among us, so you should be able to manage his weight. Sasha, you need to get as low as possible and slice the hamstrings. Our objective is to save Connie and slow it down. Only IF there is a clear strike, do we take it down."

He was perspiring heavily once he finished. Voicing the plan out loud had alerted him to exactly how risky and vague it sounded. Glancing at the others out of the corner of his eye, he was surprised to see the clarity and faith with which they had received his orders.

"Got it!"

"Roger that!"

Speeding up, they hovered in formation above the crashing, lumbering form of the titan. On Armin's signal, they scattered, Jean keeping to middling height above the forest floor and Sasha swooping dangerously low. Seeing that they were in position, the blonde boy increased his speed and dropped low, to a point where he could feel the titan's steaming exhalations billow his cloak out. Turning to look over his shoulder, his breath caught as he saw the large, black pupils drift over in his direction. Stomach tightening in anticipation, he slowed slightly as it halted its movement, head now definitively following him. The wave of displaced air in the wake of the gargantuan arm that reached out to snatch at him nearly knocked him to the ground, leaves and dust stinging his face. Suppressing the gasp of terror rising in his throat, Armin launched himself upwards towards the darkened canopy, expelling far more gas than he was comfortable with. Once he hit a clear section with fewer branches to dodge, he risked a glance downwards, just in time to see the titan rear up. Spinning wildly out of the path of the hand that came crashing through the leaves, he screamed the signal, voice much higher than he would have liked.

"NOW!"

He heard them before he saw them, twin bursts of gas and roars of determination. Jean had pinned his cables higher up, rocketing straight towards the ground. At the very last moment, he gunned his canisters, the combined force of the gas and the elastic recoil of the wires sending him upwards towards the titan's arm with blinding speed. The sound of ripping flesh and the hiss of steaming blood reached Armin's ears as he dodged once again, the titan's arm now flailing off course. It stumbled, grip on Connie loosening as Sasha came in from below. Sending one grappling hook into a tree behind and one before her, she whipped between the titan's ankles in a sharp zig-zag, swinging her blades out once, twice. The second blow had more luck than the first, cutting deep into the flesh of the giant calf.

"JEAN!"

Her shout reached the brown haired boy as he rebounded off a tree trunk, wincing slightly as the steaming splash of titan blood on his shirt and neck began to sizzle and evaporate. Connie was slipping from the crushing grasp, legs swaying perilously as he drifted along the falling titan's palm. Swinging in from the right, Jean managed to grab his arm, propelling them both into the higher branches.

"Armin! Sasha! I got him!"

Sasha was tearing towards them, sliding along the branch in her haste to check on her friend. "Connie! Is he all right? Is he breathing?"

Armin landed shakily a few feet away, only taking his eyes off the fallen titan for a moment to glance at Connie. Jean adjusted his grip on the unconscious soldier's jacket, pressing a hand to his neck. "He's . . . he's alive."

His voice cracked slightly on the last word and Sasha let out a wail of relief. Armin's shoulders visibly drooped and he let out a short, almost hysterical laugh. "He's safe. We did it."

It was all he managed to say before he was wrapped in a bone-crushing embrace. Sasha was sobbing into his shoulder. "Thanks, Armin! Thank you, thank you, thank you - "

"OI."

Jean was nearly bowled out of the tree as she threw herself at him too. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You too Jean! You guys are amaz -"

"NOT THAT! We need to get moving." Detaching himself with unexpected gentleness, Jean stood, staring down at the titan which was starting to move slowly once again. "Armin."

"Uh, yes?"

"Does that count as an opening?

Following the line of his pointing finger, Armin saw what Jean was referring to. The titan was struggling to right itself, steam pouring from the deep wounds on its wrist and ankle. The crawling manner in which it moved, however, seemed to be placing a lot of pressure on exactly those points, slowing down the healing process. This left it in a highly vulnerable position with the nape of the neck clearly visible and undefended. Frowning, Armin drew his blades, nodding slowly.

"We don't want it following us back. This one could snap us out of the air at anytime." He turned to Jean, suddenly aware of how dark it was and how the shadows were dancing across the faces of his comrades. "You're right, Jean. It will be more of a risk if we leave it to heal. Are you calling this kill?"

"Yeah. I'll take it."

Receiving this brash confirmation, Armin turned to Sasha. "You stay with Connie until we give an all clear."

"All right." She bit her lip. "Be careful!"

* * *

"They're somewhere out there, fighting an abnormal and we do _nothing_?"

Mikasa's hand was on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, ignoring her quiet attempt to catch his attention. Levi was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, mouth drawn into a thin line.

"Corporal! Armin, Jean, Sasha - "

"I know who they are, Jaeger."

The young soldier immediately drew his head back, as if fearing a blow. His voice was softer now, but strained. "If we don't at least send out a search party - "

"And who's going to be in that search party? You?"

The silence and set of Eren's shoulders told Levi all he wanted to know.

"Listen, brat. Those soldiers made a choice in the heat of battle. As far as I'm concerned, Arlert and Kirschtein _are_ the search party." He silenced Eren's protest with a look. "We are not abandoning them. They will carry out their mission and, if successful, they will report back. If not, they performed their duty as honourable members of the Recon Corps."

Gritting his teeth, Eren bent his gaze to the grass at his feet. "Yes, Corporal Levi. I understand, but . . . "

Levi looked over his shoulder, saying nothing for a time. Then he turned away fully, limping slightly over to where Hange and a few of the other soldiers were examining the trail left by the abnormal. Mikasa stepped silently before Eren, watching the Corporal's receding back.

"Eren. I know how you feel. Armin's with them, too. But now . . . we have a mission."

"I know that!" he snapped, "I'm going to follow orders. But if we don't hear from them soon, I - "

He turned abruptly away, leaving her standing in the growing shadows.

* * *

Leaving Sasha with Connie propped against her shoulder, the two young soldiers skirted the shifting form of the titan, Armin signaling to Jean that he would provide distraction once more. It had managed to raise itself on one arm, eyes swiveling around to where Armin landed before it. Eyes wide, swords waving wildly, he shouted to gain its attention.

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

He dashed away as the creature's neck extended, throwing itself out with jaws agape. The crunch of giant teeth sounded close behind him as he soared upwards, airborne once more, the ground quaking beneath the weight of the titan's fall. The sudden lunge had created even more room for Jean to maneuver as he whirled through the air from an unexpected angle, blades flashing in the half light.

"DIE, YOU BASTARD!"

With a rip and thud, a hunk of flesh soared away from the nape of the titan's neck and rolled amongst the dead leaves. Jean was already speeding away, trailing a steaming line of burning blood in his wake. Chest heaving in exultation Armin followed him, back to the branch Sasha was crouched upon.

"We did it!"

Jean was breathing hard, the sweat standing out on his brow a testament to just how nervous he had been, but he grinned back and sheathed his blades. Thumping Armin soundly on the arm he ignored the way the smaller boy almost fell over. "Yeah! That makes my count three!"

Their small celebration was interrupted by Sasha, who had grabbed Armin's sleeve, preventing him from slotting the flare into the small flare gun he carried. They turned to look at her, straining to see her expression in the growing gloom. Jean's smile faded when he made out her ashen face and thinned lips. "Sasha . . . what is it? Is Connie - "

"He's fine," she interrupted, voice trembling slightly, dropping to a shaky whisper. "Armin . . . don't light that flare yet."

"What? Why?"

"Look. Look there."

After squinting through the trees in the direction she pointed, Jean frowned quizzically. "What? I don't see anything."

Armin nodded, glancing back at her apologetically. "What do you see Sasha?"

Hissing in frustration, she rose, stabbing out with her finger emphatically. "Titans. Lots of them. Can't you hear? If you look carefully, now that we're up here, you can just see them . . ."

Sure enough, now that the sounds and adrenaline of battle were over, Armin could make out faint, distant thuds. All in the direction from which they had come. Jean swore softly, cupping his hands around his eyes. "She's right. It's dark, and I can't see much. But I can hear them."

Armin gritted his teeth. "How far out?"

"I dunno. Maybe quarter of a mile."

"We can't find our way back to the rest of the group in the dark without signaling."

"We can't signal!" Sasha looked urgently from one to the other. "It'll attract their attention!"

"They were probably drawn in by the noise of our fight." Armin leaned against the trunk behind him. "If Captain Levi sent anyone after us, they would have caught up by now. He chose not to risk any more men. He trusted us to deal with it as an independent unit, whether we got Connie back alive or not." Turning to the other two he straightened in determination. "We don't know if they're aware of that large group of titans yet, so, no signaling. If they decide to send out help, those men will be heading straight into a death trap. We'll find a safe place for the night and come morning, we'll scout the area for titans. Once we know we're in the clear, we'll let them know our position."

A loud groan sounded from the prone form at their feet. Crouching quickly, Sasha placed a hand on his shoulder. "Connie! Don't move just yet!"

"S-Sasha?"

Blinking, the short boy raised his head slightly, wincing as he shifted his weight onto an elbow. "I'm ok, I guess. Just really sore." He pressed against his ribs gingerly. "Bruised like hell."

Armin sighed. "It could have been worse."

"Wh - where are we? What happened?" Connie's eyes widened suddenly as some memory returned, terror blooming on his face. "The titan! I - "

"We're safe for now." Jean stepped forward, gaining his attention. "We came after you. Got rid of the titan."

"You guys . . . killed it?"

Sasha nodded. "And we got you back! But now we're separated from the main group. And . . . " she glanced down, "we can't signal them because that will attract the titans in the forest. There are a lot of them, not far from here."

Connie was breathing hard, staring from one to the other, taking in the full implications of what he was hearing. His voice was choked and brittle. "You . . .you all . . . _you idiots_! What if you - "

Jean grunted. "A 'thank you' would be nice."

"Jean," Armin admonished him slightly, turning to Connie who was now staring at his upturned palms, horror-struck. "Hey, we made this choice. And we stuck to it, took down an abnormal and got you back, Connie. If we work together, we can find our way back to the main group and complete the mission. All we need is some patience."

"We need to stay alert at all times!" Sasha chimed in.

Connie gulped and gathered himself. "We . . . we'll have to conserve our gas too."

"Yeah, and our food and water." Jean shot a menacing glance at Sasha who shrank away from him. "If I catch you eating field rations, I'll pin you to a tree and leave the titans a snack."

"_Such cruel eyes . . ._"

"HUH?"

"Hey, everyone." Armin, attracting their attention, gestured out towards the forest. "We need to find shelter for the night. It'll be too dark to see soon, and we can't stay here."

They nodded, Jean looking thoughtful. "What to search for, Armin?"

"There's a rock outcropping not far from here," Sasha jerked her thumb to the west. "You can see it, it's an off-white colour. It's elevated enough that we'll hear titans approach before we see them. There might be shelter under there."

* * *

Diederik returned to the clearing where the battle had taken place forty minutes after heading out. With him were the two soldiers he had taken along. Tethering their horses to the makeshift posts that had been hammered into the ground in the empty patch of grass, they checked their maneuver gear before flying up into the trees where the rest of the party had decided on staying the night. Levi received them, nodding in acknowledgement as Diederik swung himself across to the branch he and Hange had taken up position on.

"Corporal."

"What's the situation?"

"No titan's in sight on the plain yet. Although," he paused uneasily, "It might be wise to wait a while. While we were out there we picked up tremors that seemed to come from not far away. The kind that comes from a lot of titans grouped together. This gathering may not yet be aware of our presence, so we should send out small parties at a time. Preferably with Jaeger in one of the first groups."

Levi regarded him silently. "That's quite the risk. However, I see your reasoning. Not only will we confirm the source of the metal faster, but also have a ready form of protection if the titans choose to attack while we are vulnerable."

"Speaking of Jaeger . . . has he . . ."

"He's capable of transforming at will now. Don't concern yourself with that. The events over the past month have ensured that he has better control."

"Thank you, Corporal. That's all."

Receiving a nod from Levi, he buried his cables in a nearby tree to take up vigil. Hange, who had been silent throughout the exchange, cleared her throat slightly.

"Kirschtein and Arlert are capable soldiers."

He did not look at her, keeping his gaze focused on the trees through which the new recruits had disappeared earlier. "I'm aware of that."

"So there might be a good reason for them not signaling yet. Arlert is an excellent tactician. He - "

"_Hange_. I know. My previous squad was made up of the best."

He heard a soft hiss of breath beside him. "Yes. Yes, they were. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't hope."

"Hope? No, not so much that. But . . . " He finally graced her with a hollow look, "I believe in my men. I don't _hope_ that Arlert and Kirschtein could pull off some bloody miracle. I _believe_ they can, based on my assessment of their abilities thus far. That is all."

There was a pregnant pause, followed by a snort from the Corporal. "How is it that you get me to say these things out loud, you piece of shit."

Hange gave a crooked smile. "Because that's often the best way to remember them, Levi."

* * *

**A/N: **More teamwork and bonding in this chapter, but an uncertain outcome for our heroes . . . R&R appreciated!


	4. Signs

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any SnK characters portrayed in this fic.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews thus far! This is a fantastic and compelling anime/manga, so thought that I'd try my hand at it. *fireworks and splendour* This is an AU, deviating from canon after the last episode of the anime. I am, however, aware of incidents in the manga thus far, so will be taking precautions to not give anything away. Spoilers for this fic include: everything up to episode 25 of the anime, including the identity of the female titan. Now that you have been suitably warned, on with the show!

* * *

**DEATH STRAIT**

**Chapter 4: Signs**

The rock outcropping was more mottled than the smooth white it had appeared to be from a distance. Dark patches of moss and lichen grew in the damp, cool spaces between crevices and the rock surface itself left chalky residue on their clothes and skin. They had given up use of gas some time ago, skirting the edge of the small cliff carefully on foot. Sasha was in the lead, Armin following closely, making sure to follow her steps exactly. Treading lightly, sure-footed as a mountain goat, the girl was obviously in her element. Whenever she motioned for them to stop and skipped ahead to scout or crouched low and pressed her ear to the rock, her movements possessed a strange, almost animal grace and her eyes were bright and fixed in what dim light still remained. Armin felt a great sense of reassurance that at least one of their party was so adept at survival situations. He himself was already beginning to feel the immense fatigue that came after the adrenaline rush of battle. Behind him, Connie, with a plethora of bruises and sore muscles, was keeping up a dogged pace, eyes never straying from the ground. Jean, in the rear, seemed fine, except for the low, steady stream of grumbles and curses that escaped his lips as they progressed. None of them paid him any attention, all far too accustomed to his peculiar manner of stress relief.

Sasha waved her hand downwards and they stopped. Armin watched her carefully edging around the ledge ahead until she passed out of his line of vision. Behind him, Jean hissed. Turning, he shrugged in answer to the other's questioning glance. After a tense few moments, she returned, looking edgy. Gesturing for them to gather round close, she crouched down.

"There are hollows in the rock face up ahead. They may be caves."

Armin nodded. Though tired, this had not hindered his observations of the landscape. "More likely tunnels." He scratched at the ground, holding up a finger to show the small smudge of powdery white under his fingernail. "This is soft rock. And situated on the lee of a steep slope. The run-off from the mountainside when it rains in these parts would leach through and create waterways, most likely."

"And you know this how?" Connie looked impressed.

"Geography of the World, Volume 23." Jean grinned as Armin gaped back at him. "Not so easy to hide one of those under your pillow. Reiner and I had a look a few times."

"Well . . . yes, that's my source. Although, we've got to be careful. We can't venture too deep. If the mountainside is riddled with these tunnels, there's a danger of collapse."

"Right." Sasha nodded. "We won't be going deep anyway. We just need shelter for the night."

"Let's get moving."

"Wait." Sasha looked nervous again.

"What is it?"

"That side of the slope is much more open. If we're spotted . . . "

"We won't be able to make our way back out." Jean finished grimly. "We'll have to find another way around."

Armin tapped his gas tank. "I think we're all a quarter empty already. Besides Connie, that is. So we need to be as quiet as possible. There's enough to get us back to the main group, provided we don't run into any trouble."

* * *

Passing the ledge, they saw immediately what had made Sasha so skittish. A wide amphitheatre lay spread before them, stepped in wide, white-tipped ridges and pocked with shadowed hollows that stood out even in the darkness. The trees came right up to the base of the rise, growing much shorter as they encroached. If they needed an escape route, it would not be that way. Any titans approaching would simply swipe them right out of the air. Crouching and moving in short bursts from cover to cover, they picked their way carefully across the uneven terrain. Now and then, on Sasha's signal, they would pause and maintain their position before resuming their movements.

The upper portion of the amphitheatre was their target, but thus far, all the hollows they had encountered were just shallow depressions, barely enough space to give them cover. It was slightly more than halfway across that Sasha slipped into another hollow and disappeared from sight for a few minutes. She emerged, beckoning rapidly to them. Following her in, they crowded into the mouth of the cavern, Connie immediately slumping to the floor with a groan. Jean stepped over him, motioning for all of them to hand over their packs. He sat cross-legged beside Connie, rummaging within each of the canvas bags, feeling his way through the contents. Sasha sat looking out for a while, sharp eyes trained on the surrounding forest. Armin, looking past her, nodded slightly when he saw the clear vantage point they had managed to score. From this place, they would hear any titans approaching and would have time to take the appropriate measures. He patted her back lightly.

"Good going, Sasha. We should decide on watches."

"Sure. I'll go first, if you want."

"No." Connie straightened, his expression now invisible in the dark. "I'll do it."

"Tsk." Jean paused in his shuffling. "Fat lot of good that will do. You'll fall asleep and then we'll all be trapped and eaten like eggs in a basket."

"What Jean is trying to say," Armin continued peaceably, "is that you need to get enough rest for tomorrow. Connie, what happened wasn't your fault. We're all in this together now. Shifting blame onto yourself isn't going to help anyone. We just have to deal with the situation as it is."

"Armin's right." Sasha came over, dropping to the ground and nudging her knee into Connie's. "If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I was the one who followed you. But we all made choices and now we're going to do our best to get back. In fact, I think we've done pretty well under the circumstances!"

Her voice was followed by a startled yelp from Armin.

"What? What is it?" Connie sat up, wincing.

"Uh . . . Sasha. I don't have the rations anymore, if that's what you're looking for."

"Really? Than what did I just grab?"

Armin was silent, but somehow, they could all feel the scarlet creeping up on his face. "Um . . . uh, you got my leg."

"Are you sure? What I felt was kind of small and round. Like a bun."

Connie started to giggle softly along with her while Jean groaned. "For fucks sake, you two. Not now."

"W-we should get some rest." Armin voice suddenly sounded higher and a little further off. He paused while the others shuffled around, Sasha taking up position at the cave entrance and Jean and Connie curling up in their cloaks, backpacks pillowing their heads. "Hmm. This goes far back, you know."

Jean's head shifted. "How far?"

"No idea. The air's cold. It could go back some distance."

"Go to sleep, Armin. We'll check it in the morning."

* * *

Morning came, and with it, no sign or signal from the missing recruits. The sun was barely over the trees when they began the preparations for the day's exploration. Eren approached Levi first thing after they had eaten and checked the horses.

"Corporal Levi. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to continue the mission. We will keep a look out for any signs from them."

Dissatisfied and on edge, Eren hadn't dared to argue with him, opting instead to fling himself into the saddle with undue roughness. Mikasa came up at his side, choosing wisely not to say anything. They would be the first party riding out, their horses stamping and blowing in the chill dawn air. Wrapping his cloak closer around him, Eren glanced down at his hand. Despite his reputation for spur-of-the-moment decisions and bursts of rebellion, he had developed more of a sense of when to act during his sojourn under the Survey Corps. He knew that he could turn at any time, rampage through the forest until he found his friends (or what remained of them). His idealism had been tempered with a healthy dose of realism, courtesy of his experiences over the recent months. Considering the potential consequences was something he could not afford to ignore any longer. With his shifting ability had come a responsibility to mankind. One that prevented him from taking off after Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie, people who were now as precious to him as the symbol sewn onto the dark green cloak across his back. Gritting his teeth, he bent his mind to the task at hand, refusing to meet the sidelong glance from Levi as he passed by. A green flare sizzled high in the air, the all-clear signal from Diederik to proceed to the plain.

Wending their way through the trees, Eren and Mikasa kept a sharp look out. Every so often, he would look back through the trees, standing slightly in his saddle to get a view of the skyline behind them. They emerged from the forest some time later, encountering no titans or signs of them. Diederik still looked alert and slightly worried, obviously recalling the position of the large group of titans from the day before. He rode up to them, the scouts in tow.

"What orders, Corporal?"

"Eren. Get up here."

Nudging his horse forward, the boy came up alongside Levi and Hange. "Corporal Levi."

"Stay up front with us." Seeing the uncertainty on his face, Levi narrowed his eyes. "And remember to _wait for my signal_, whatever happens."

"Yes, sir."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable having the group at his back instead of spread out before him, Eren took a moment to gain his bearings. Surveying the landscape, he saw the slightly blackened grass, skid marks and upturned soil from the titan kill of the previous expedition. Thankful that it hadn't rained and removed most of the traces, he looked over at Levi for confirmation. The Corporal was squinting out over the plain, one hand shielding his eyes. Following his line of vision, Eren did his best to recall where Hermann's horse had stumbled.

"I think it was over there, Corporal."

Levi made a small noise of agreement. "Everyone, spread out. We're heading two o' clock. As soon as you find any traces of metal or disturbed earth, shout. No more flares. We don't want unnecessary attention drawn our way. Keep the pace even so you don't miss anything."

He received a firm, shouted affirmative. Spurring his horse forward, Levi led them out, glancing back once they had reached a suitable distance. The second group was waiting, spread out at the forest edge, ready to engage any threat to their now vulnerable comrades. Beside him, Eren kept his eyes on the ground, focused on searching out a stray glint of sun on steel. Hange's horse suddenly dipped forward, whinnying as she tugged at the reigns and pulled back. From a few paces away she bent over in the saddle, gaze trained intensely on the ground.

"Ditch. What's a ditch doing out here?" Muttering to herself, she slipped from the saddle and made her way over, dropping to all fours.

"What is it?" Levi cantered over. "Planning on eating your way through the soil?"

She was now running her fingers along a deep groove in the ground, shifting on her knees in order to follow it. Eren came up, looking curious. "What did you find, Major Hange?"

"There's some kind of indentation here. Like a ditch, but narrower. And the sides feel . . . hard. Compacted. Is this where you found the metal Eren?"

Dismounting, he shook his head. "No. It was somewhere further in that direction."

"Well, there's definitely something here. And it's an anomaly. Here, help me."

She patted the ground beside her. Eren crouched at her side, feeling for the groove. His fingers encountered it, running along the sides. It was almost invisible from above, being much overgrown with the tough, fibrous roots of the plain grass. He had to thrust his hands downwards hard to get past the network of fibres.

"It's quite deep. Can't really tell how far with all this grass in the way."

Hange hummed. "See how far it extends sideways. You go that way, I'll go right."

Keeping his hands on the edges of the groove, Eren began to move along its length. It seemed to span outwards in a gentle, even curve. He stopped when he reached a dead end, the groove ending abruptly. On the opposite side, Hange had continued moving. "This is it on this side, Major Hange."

"That's all right. Here, mark your position with this."

Reaching into the small bag strapped to her hip, she produced a small red piece of material and tossed it over to him. It fell short of his reach and Levi picked it up, making his way over to Eren. Just before he reached him, he paused, looking down. "Oi. There's one over here too."

"Really?" Hange, still moving, was looking more excited by the minute. "Here, here, take some more. Mark the path they make."

"Tsk." Looking distinctly disgruntled at being roped into the grunt work (or possibly getting dirt on his starched white trousers), Levi complied, electing to feel his way along the groove with the toe of his boot. Their activities had by now had attracted the attention of the rest of the small group who paused in their search. Levi motioned Mikasa over. "You. Help us here. The rest of you, keep searching."

"What are you doing?" Mikasa knelt beside Eren, glancing at where his fingers were buried in the earth.

"Major Hange found these strange lines in the ground. It may be something to do with the metal. She wants us to follow them and mark their position."

"All right." Taking a handful of the red markers from Eren, she began to drag her feet over the ground, pausing when she reached a point quite a bit further on. "Another one here."

Hange was grinning, her hands now covered in a fine layer of soil. "Great, great! Fantastic. Go on, trace it out. I think we're onto something here."

Eren pursued his task with renewed fervour, well aware that the closer they got to achieving their objective, the sooner they could send out a search for his fellow recruits.

* * *

Armin shook the others awake once dawn arrived, pink and pastel yellow over the cool dark of the forest. Their location allowed them to receive the first of the sun's rays. His watch had been the last and he yawned, stretching out the stiffness from his vigil.

"Look at this."

He beckoned to Jean, pointing out a section of the cave wall. The taller boy bent slightly, squinting.

"What the hell is that?"

"No idea. It looks like a . . . symbol of some kind. Like someone scratched or drew it here."

Sasha came up behind them. "Huh? It looks like . . . a grappling hook?"

The mark was small, almost entirely faded away into the pale stone behind it. If not for the morning light filtering in at just the right angle, Armin would have missed it completely. "But sort of different. See these bits at the top? And it's not sharp. More rounded . . . "

Jean grunted, straightening out. "Maybe some poor soul made it here before us. Wanted to leave a mark of some kind. Anyway, enough about this. Are we all clear to go?"

Armin looked pensive. "We heard some distant activity during the night. Not anywhere near us, though. It seems all right for us to go back the way we came."

"Oh, that reminds me." Jean gathered up the packs, handing them out. "Here. I've re-distributed everything so that everyone's equal. Guard these with your life. It's all we have for now, and believe me, it's not much."

"Thanks, Jean. Are we all - "

Armin was cut off by Sasha's raised hand. "Quiet!"

"What? What is it?"

"Shush!"

Muscles tensing, they waited in silence, listening intently for what Sasha had picked up. They could hear them again, the distant thuds Armin had detected last night.

"Can you hear that?" she hissed.

"Uh, that's what I heard during the night. They don't sound close - "

"Are you sure?" She looked pale, sweat beading her temples. "Come stick your head out here."

Following her directions, Jean and Armin slowly inched out of the cave. The sounds, though undeniably muffled, were suddenly much louder. And different from what they were accustomed to hearing. Each reverberation was accompanied by the sound of cracking, tumbling rock.

"_Fuck_!" Jean turned to look at them, face drawn in horror. "They climbed up! The fuckers fucking climbed up _behind_ us in the night! Shit!"

"How?" Armin was trembling violently. "How? They sounded so far away . . . " Realisation dawned in his eyes. "The rock! It's full of tunnels. They distort sound . . . and they . . . we . . . "

"GET BACK!" Connie tugged them sharply back within the cave, as a rumbling sounded overhead.

Jean was struggling. "NO! We need to get out! If we don't we'll be trapped in here - "

"You idiot! If we go out there we'll have no chance! They'll be chasing us _downhill_! Do you _want_ to die?"

"And where would we go from here? What are we going to do? Wait them out? Starve and die while- mmmffff!"

Jean was cut off by Sasha's hand over his mouth. She was now shaking like a leaf, small whimpers escaping her. "They're . . . they're _here_."

A shriek escaped her as a resounding thump reached them from directly above the cave.

"Go!" Armin mouthed frantically, gripping and shoving them further in, scrambling in his haste. Pushing further back, they were knocked to the ground as a gigantic hand smashed against the cave entrance, fingers groping at empty air. A face replaced the hand, lifeless, puppet eyes and an empty smile, showing teeth as large as loaves of bread. Yelling in fury and fear, Jean drew his swords and slashed, drawing a steaming line across the monster's eyelids. A heavy groan was heard as it moved away, only to replaced by another gigantic, snatching hand. The four young soldiers were already pushing their way through the tunnel, the narrow space only allowing for a single file passage. Jean remained in the rear, screaming obscenities and challenges in the same breath as he hacked at the searching digits.

There was an almighty cracking and a rumbling roar as the mouth of the cave fell away under the titans' onslaught, a swipe from the hand sending Jean flying backwards, slamming into Connie. Armin, at the front, tumbled forward, letting out an 'oof' as he collided with the cave wall. He heard a small click, sounding completely incongruous in the surrounding chaos, before the wall behind him suddenly vanished and he was falling, falling through darkness, wind rushing around his ears, Sasha screaming, Jean and Connie yelling and then white hot pain exploding behind his eyes.


	5. Dark Shelter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any SnK characters portrayed in this fic.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews thus far! This is a fantastic and compelling anime/manga, so thought that I'd try my hand at it. *fireworks and splendour* This is an AU, deviating from canon after the last episode of the anime. I am, however, aware of incidents in the manga thus far, so will be taking precautions to not give anything away. Spoilers for this fic include: everything up to episode 25 of the anime, including the identity of the female titan. Now that you have been suitably warned, on with the show!

**DEATH STRAIT**

**Chapter 5: Dark Shelter**

* * *

" - find it! I knew I packed it somewhere!"

" - telling you I didn't see anything - "

"Shhh, you guys! They'll hear - "

" - down here, wherever the hell this is. I can't find it, damn!"

He risked raising his head slightly, wincing as a lance of sharp pain tore through him. He must have made some kind of noise because the hushed conversation nearby ceased.

"Armin?"

Someone was leaning over him. He could not see, the darkness around them was palpable and complete. Hazily, he recognised Sasha's voice.

"S-Sasha?" His own voice sounded weak and hoarse.

"Yes, it's me."

"Everyone." He attempted to rise again, panic finding its way into his mind as memory returned. "Did everyone make it out?"

"Yes, we're fine." Connie sounded shaky, but this was lost in the relief Armin felt. "A few more bruises over my bruises. What's to complain about?"

"It's you we were most worried about," came Jean's voice from nearby. "How's the head? We couldn't find the flint and without light, we couldn't get a look at you."

Reaching up, Armin gingerly felt around beneath his own hair. His hand did not come away sticky, but there was a very tender spot and swelling at the back of his skull near the nape of his neck. "It's not too bad, just a bump. Please don't worry on my account, I've had worse."

Jean grunted. "Yeah, you have. You need to stop falling on your head, it's kind of valuable."

Despite the situation, Armin felt a slight smile cross his face. "Oh, about that flint. I'm sure I have one in my pack. Hold on."

The pack was still at his side, wedged rather uncomfortably between his hip and the hard surface beneath him. Rummaging around one handed within, he blinked rapidly, attempting to accustom his eyes to the darkness. "Where on earth are we?"

There was silence for a minute. Sasha moved beside him, and in the dim outlines he was beginning to see in the cool darkness he made out a quick shrug. "No idea. Something gave way . . . we fell through. It wasn't a long drop, but the landing was pretty damn hard." She paused, and Connie coughed loudly. "All right! All right! Armin, I'm sorry! I sort of . . . fell on top of you."

Her voice petered off into limp apology. Armin gave a rueful chuckle. "It's all right, Sasha. I'd rather cushion a landing than lose one of you."

"Oh Armin!" She flung herself at him, but Jean grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and hauled her back.

"Knock it off. We need him in one piece."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to each other's soft breathing and movements.

"Ah!" Armin had smeared a wad of cleaning rag from his equipment pouch with grease. The spark struck from the flint ignited and shed a small, glowing sphere of light over their crouched forms.

"Quick, quick, light some more!"

They were already bundling together their own makeshift candles, lighting them from Armin's flickering blaze. Standing, Jean raised his arm straight above his head, bearing the light aloft. There was a slight pause before his voice sounded, choked and uncharacteristically subdued. "Uh, guys. You'd better take a look at this."

They scrambled to their feet alongside him, spreading out as far as their light allowed them. Looking around, Armin felt something strange and overwhelming rise within his chest. His ears began to ring slightly, his heart thumping a quickened rhythm. "W- What the - "

Sasha was spinning in a rapid circle. "What is all this?"

Connie had raised a hand and rubbed it rapidly across his eyes a few times, as if to check that the scene before him had not de-materialized. "_Oh my _- How the _fuck_ did this _get_ here?"

* * *

The shapes they outlined had no form, at first. Making no further headway, they took a short break, wolfing down their field rations. It took some time before Eren, sitting near a mumbling, scribbling Hange remembered the place where Hermann's horse had stumbled. It had been slightly further on from their current position. Standing, he picked up a handful of the red cloth markers and made his way over.

"Eren?"

Mikasa joined him.

"Over here." He pointed. "Hermann's horse went down the first time we came out. Like Hange's, except he was going full speed and got thrown off."

She frowned. "So you think there's another furrow over there?"

"Yes. If we could just find it . . . "

Ignoring Hange's calls and exclamations, they began their search. Eren struck gold first, almost tumbling over when the heel of his boot caught in the ditch. "Shit . . . Ah, here it is! Mikasa, over here!

The indentations had greatly narrowed down, and were spaced much closer together here, as they soon found. Hange and Levi approached, the scientist nodding rapidly as her hand moved over the small paper pad in her palm. They stood to the side as the two young soldiers worked side by side, dropping the markers until a symmetrical shape took form on the ground all around them. The outline of the strange furrows was finally mapped to completion.

"Good work, everyone! Now - "

"I found it."

Mikasa's voice carried over the Major's instructions.

"Found what?"

"Here." She was crouching, parting the grass with her fingers. Buried so that only a small portion of its surface was visible, was the familiar blue-black of the material they had been hunting. "It's the metal."

"_What_?"

Eren was at her side in an instant, Hange eagerly throwing herself onto her knees beside him. "You found it? You found it? Great job, Mikasa! Hahahaha, Levi, look!"

The Corporal looked for a moment. "Good. Now dig it up so that we can get back to headquarters."

"No, no, hold on. Look at this."

Pushing the grass aside a short distance away, Hange indicated the metallic sheen, bright and lustrous in the midday sun. There was another such gleam close by, near her foot. "They're also arranged in a shape. I think . . . yes, yes, I'm right. Here's the third. And over here . . . the fourth."

There were five more pieces, arranged in a small circle, approximately a foot in diameter. At one of the evenly spaced points, a shard of metal was missing, presumably the one Eren had found and brought back on the previous expedition. To everyone's surprise, Hange refused to remove any of them.

"What are you talking about?" Levi's voice was a low, ominous rumble. "We came here to find this metal. We have. Now let's dig it up and get back."

"Levi." They all paused, glancing over at the scientist, slightly uneasy at the deadly serious tone she had adopted. "Don't you realize what this means?" She gestured at the ground, then all around them. "This is not a natural phenomenon. This was something created by the hand of man. By _people_."

He held her gaze. "And those people are now gone. Most probably killed, when wall Maria was lost. What is your point?"

Hange was no longer looking at him, her sharp gaze switching from the red-marked shapes to her notebook. "There's something else here. Something significant, I can feel it. This is not some randomly hewn set of irrigation ditches and this is no ordinary metal. This was placed here for a reason."

"I have men out there." Levi's voice was now soft and dangerous. "Hange. We're not going to waste anymore time here, no matter how fascinating the little puzzle you've found."

"You're right." She snapped the sketch pad shut, eliciting glances of surprise from Eren and Mikasa who had been watching the exchange, with some discomfort on Eren's part. "You're absolutely right, Levi. Permission to change mission parameters?"

"Change the parameters?" Levi looked, if anything, twice as wary. "To what, may I ask?"

"We'll retrieve a single sample. Then attempt a search for the missing soldiers."

"Single sample? What do you mean, idiot? We came all this way for - "

"I know what we came for. And I'm sorry that we risked lives in order to do so. But this . . . requires more looking into. And I'm sure that another single metal shard will be enough for our purpose, according to the plans I've drawn up."

Not wasting a second further, she crouched, fingers loosening the earth around one of the pieces of buried metal. Levi looked on impassively, but Eren, watching his face, could see the inner conflict there. He had spent enough time with the Corporal to become attuned to the moods of the man. There was something going on here that went well past politics and expedition protocol. Eren was quite sure that this was the sole reason that Levi had not grabbed Hange, hauled her off by the ear and ordered someone else to dig up the metal. And there was also the matter of the scientist's instincts. Hange had an uncanny ability to combine science and creativity, her outlandish theories and boundless imagination often being proved correct despite the contrary ideas of others. If her intuition told her that there was something larger and more complex at work than what they had set out to discover, there was a very high probability that she had hit the nail on the head. And, in spite of their fractious relationship, there was a most definitive, almost palpable sense of trust between herself and the Corporal. When it came to Hange making such a request, Levi would not succumb to her will, but he would be more willing to compromise.

Looking over, seeing Eren's examination of him, the Corporal's face closed. "All right. But let's be clear about one thing."

Hange paused in her digging, looking up at him.

"There will be no return expedition for this purpose. Whatever you decide to bring back will be all that we will work with. I'll give you half an hour to decide if these are the mission parameters you agree to."

"Yes, Corporal. Thank you. That will be more than sufficient time."

She offered a small, weary smile to his retreating back before turning to Eren and Mikasa. "You heard the man. Help me dig this up."

Crouching beside her, Eren looked troubled. "Are you sure about this, Major? I mean, we came all this way and found all of this . . . is this the right decision?" He took a breath. "Armin, Jean, Sash - "

"Would not have sacrificed their lives for nothing," Hange finished firmly. "Eren, remember that I know the true purpose to this expedition. Therefore I am in the best position to judge as to the quantity of metal that we will need. This is all that is necessary for now, to meet our urgent needs. Should anything further be required, I will put in a small request that it be retrieved the next time there is an expedition in this area. And besides," she paused, shooting a glance at the scrawled markings on the pad of paper at her feet, "I know, _I feel_, that everything we've found, everything from the furrows to the metal to the strange shapes they form, all of it was placed here for a purpose."

Grinning slightly, she turned to Eren. "And what have all my experiments taught you, my most favoured subject?"

He winced, before looking thoughtful. "Uh, that observation is the key?"

"Yes, yes, but to make a concrete conclusion, what comparison must I draw?"

Mikasa edged forward slightly. "You have to have a controlled set of observations to compare to."

"Haha! Mikasa, I would never guess that you were a scientist in the making!"

The dark haired girl shrugged. "It was something I picked up from Armin."

A moment of tension followed her words in which Eren's shoulders stiffened and stilled. Hange, ignoring the silence, ploughed on.

"Well, that's absolutely correct. So, in this case, these metal shards I'm leaving behind can be the experimental set for some research in the future. And the metal I take away will be the control set."

Mikasa frowned. "I understand. But, wouldn't it be the other way round? Wouldn't these metal pieces in the ground be the control?"

"No. For a simple reason. What is all around us is basically an experimental set-up put into place by someone unknown for an unknown purpose. I am making the assumption that the function they perform will only be effected under these conditions, in this particular environment. And furthermore, that whatever this function, it takes into account the unique properties of the metal. Are you with me?"

The two recruits nodded.

"Good. So, naturally following this, whatever tests I run in the lab are under strictly _controlled_ conditions, very different from those out here in the wild. Whatever I conclude in the lab will be independent of environment and will therefore be my control set!"

"Oh . . . I didn't know this was all so involved."

"Well now you do. And besides," she cast a glance out, towards the forest, the looming trees. "We'll need to hurry it up so that we can find your fellow recruits."

Eren looked away, knuckles clenched very suddenly. Mikasa glanced at him. When he rose to join Diederik and the others patrolling, she made as if to join him, but paused. Kneeling, she took Eren's place beside Hange, allowing, very briefly, for her own nervousness and concern to touch her schooled features.

* * *

Armin was turning around and around, his small, make-shift candle flickering brightly, casting monstrous shadows on the slimy rock walls. He felt dizzy and light-headed and could no longer distinguish whether this feeling was due to his physical disorientation or sheer shock at what lay all around them. His small sphere of light showed dark, hulking shapes, the outlines coalescing to show stacks of wooden boxes piled all along one wall. Crates of some kind. Huge sheets of canvas, ropes coated in wax, barrels of what looked like congealed, hardened tar, chests and tools, boat frames in various states of completion, piles of rotted timber and iron brackets, all forming a heaped amalgamation of assorted equipment and supplies.

"Look! Over here!" Connie was running, footsteps echoing on the hard cavern floor. Following his lead, they saw what he had spied, shoved almost carelessly to one side, some tilted over, dark stains on the rock beneath where their contents had spilled out. Lanterns.

"Good going, Connie." Jean thumped the shorter boy on the back as Sasha bent over and began to pick out the glass-fronted cylinders that were most intact. Armin took one from her, examining it carefully. He frowned.

"I've never seen this kind of design before."

Connie looked over his shoulder. "Well, we'd better figure out how they work, and fast. These tapers aren't going to last us much longer."

Jean was mumbling and fiddling with his lantern, turning it this way and that. A small section fell out and hit the floor with a hard clinking sound.

"You moron!" Sasha grabbed it away from him. "I found such a nice one for you and then you go and - "

"It's not my fault! I was just looking for the - "

"Wait!"

Armin snatched up the fallen part. It was a hollow metal receptacle, discoloured and stained. "This . . . this must be . . ." He took the lantern from Sasha and slotted the piece back in. "Ah! These are oil lit, not gas-powered or candle-lit like ours. Fill them up from our maintenance kit. We'll look around after and see if we can find any oil reserves that may have lasted for . . . however long these have been down here."

They followed Armin's instructions swiftly, Jean waiting for slightly longer as the flame in his lantern sputtered a few times before gaining momentum. The light cast was now much greater, flooding the area with a warm glow. Sasha immediately scrambled over to the place close to where they had fallen through while the others examined the cavern and the equipment all around them. Armin uttered a small gasp as he turned, prompting Jean and Connie to follow his gaze.

"Whoa . . ." Connie laughed, softly, incredulously. "Look at this! Looks like you were right about the underground streams, Armin."

Jean edged cautiously forward, eyes reflecting the light of his lantern in whiskey-tinted brightness. "More like underground lake. Shit, look at the _size_ of this thing. It's . . . it's . . ."

Beyond them, edged in indistinct, charcoal darkness, the deathly still waters of an underground lake stretched across to the far side of the cavern. High above, crystallized, white-tipped stalactites speared in graceful, pale points towards the water below. Their smooth surfaces caught and refracted light from the lanterns, the fractured brilliance illuminating the rest of the vast space. Light shows played on the slick, wet walls, blue and green and deep amethyst, dancing and weaving in fairytale splendour. The space on which they stood was a wide ledge that stretched the length of the wall, forming a natural dock on which the supplies were stored.

"It's beautiful," Armin finished softly, breathless and rapt.

They stood briefly, in silence, Sasha coming up quietly behind them. After a few moments in which she took in the magnificent sight before them, she stepped forward, tapping Armin's shoulder.

"We could go back up." She spoke in hushed tones, eyes still transfixed by the lake. "I can see the opening where we fell through. If we pile up the crates against that wall - "

"And go where?" Jean's attention was back on her immediately, his voice loud and somehow, comfortingly normal in the yawning emptiness. "You know what's waiting for us up there. What's your plan, exactly?"

"I don't know, I just thought - "

"That you would go up there and fight your way through them?"

"No! I - We don't know where we are! Where would we go from here?"

"So you'd choose suicide instead? I'm not putting my neck on the line, Sasha. We've already misjudged things once. We can't take that risk again. So, is that what you suggest? We just go up there and _die_ - "

"I don't _know_!" Her shout echoed, shaky, and broke off into a small gasping sob.

"Jean! That was - " Armin was about to chastise the taller boy, but Jean's eyes had already softened in rare emotion and he was striding towards her. Sasha lurched forward and buried her face in his shoulder, trembling slightly. Her voice was muffled.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. We - "

Jean patted her hair gently a few times before grasping her shoulders and forcing her to look up at him. "Hey. Potato girl. Don't be sorry."

"We'll be going further away . . . in the dark. We don't know the way!"

Connie came forward, wincing slightly as he rubbed his shoulder. "We'll find our way home. We have Armin and Jean and the both of us!"

Armin offered her a smile. "And besides, I already have a course of action."

"What?" They all turned to him, Connie's mouth slightly open.

"Look." He was indicating a boat placed upside-down on the ledge, its construction almost complete. He walked over and rapped at the sides, inspecting it. "It seems . . . dry. Still strong. The wood's been treated."

Jean came up beside him, looking dubious. "You think this will hold?"

Armin straightened, eyes bright, tapping his chin, and they all recognised his signature thinking posture. "That place where we fell through," he began slowly, "Sasha, do you remember?"

She shook her head, eyes trained on him attentively.

"Well . . . I thought I had imagined it, but now I know I was right. I . . . fell against the wall. Something underneath me clicked. Like a switch. A hidden switch. That's when the wall opened." He paused. "It was a concealed door. Put there by someone to access this dock at their convenience. Whoever it was that left these supplies here. All of these things . . . " He gestured to the signs of old industry around them, "Some of the materials are too large and cumbersome to have been brought through from above. And all these boats . . . they must have been built to transport materials to and from this area. There must be another way out! And maybe markers or indications along the way of what path we should take. Also . . . yes. We could be traveling further away than we should. But there's no way to tell now, in the dark and without a compass. We'll only be able to tell once we reach daylight and determine from the position of the sun. So, let's leave that problem for later and focus on what we have to do right now."

His voice petered off uncertainly, seeing the looks he was getting from the others. "What? You think we shouldn't? It seems like the right thing, considering all the - "

"Yes, Armin." Jean sounded almost exasperated. "You're absolutely right."

Connie chuckled nervously. "As usual."

"We'll follow your plan." Sasha had re-discovered her determination. "We'll do it."

"All right." Jean looked around, shrewd gaze taking in the assortment of supplies. "Spread out. Find whatever treated wood you can, hammers, nails, wax, canvas and oars. We'll reinforce this boat, just to be on the safe side. Armin, you look for more oil. We'll need to replenish these lanterns at some point." He strode over to a nearby pile, beginning his search, galvanising the others into action.

It was a few short moments later when Sasha gave a small cry of surprise. "Hey . . . Armin! Look at this!"

She was pointing to a corner of one of the crates, finger then drifting across to the others. "These are all marked . . . it's that symbol! The one you found up in the cave."

In the shadows cast by the stacked boxes, it was easy to miss the small brands, smudged and flaking in the raised wooden edging. Armin crouched to get a better look, eyes widening as he recognised the curved edge and straight body of the small mark he had mistaken for a grappling hook up above. Frowning, he stared at it a while longer, committing its shape to memory, mind working in rare, convoluted patterns. Trying to recall where he had seen it before.

* * *

**A/N: **And our intrepid heroes find themselves ever deeper . . . Reviews and feedback appreciated!


End file.
